


My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of), (not by HL), Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluffy Moments, Horny Harry Styles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis is a Daddy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Harry was invited to a high school end-of-term party where he's ready to let loose, get drunk and perhaps regret his choices, or not.ORThe one where Harry screams, 'Daddy!' at a party and what follows is the best night of his life.





	My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be super real with you - there is basically zero plot here. There are definitely soft moments in between, but most of it is pure and raunchy daddy kink. You were warned.

“HEY NIALL!”

“H, you promised that you wouldn’t get white girl drunk,” groaned Niall. Harry giggled.

“I’m f-fine, Ni,” hiccuped Harry, reaching for a wall to lean against. He nearly toppled over and started laughing when he realized there was no wall. Niall rolled his eyes.

“An embarrassment, you are. Can’t even hold your liquor.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“I can  _ so _ ,” he protested. “I  _ chose _ to let loose. And why not? I’m single again and might as well have some fun.”

“H …”

“Don’t,” Harry warned. He knew where Niall was going next. He was going to say not to think about his arsehole ex-boyfriend. The one who gave brilliant head. The one who liked it when Harry begged to be spanked. The one Harry also found getting head from one of the football jocks in the locker room. Harry might have found it hot if he were not so devastated.

“All I was going to say is don’t do anything you’ll regret tomorrow, H. Dean was an asshat and getting expelled was the least of what he deserved for breaking your heart.”

Oh, and did Harry mention he may have reported the incident to the headmaster? A vindictive streak never hurt anything … unless you consider that asshole’s chances of a good university.

“Thanks, Ni,” he said, feeling significantly more sober now than he wished to be. Suddenly, he heard the opening chords of Dua Lipa’s “New Rules.” “I’ll catch up with you later, Ni! It’s my song!”

He did not wait for Niall’s predictably sarcastic response before making his way into the mosh pit, where he was greeted by the others.

 

_ One: Don’t pick up the phone _

_ You know he’s only callin’ ‘cause he’s drunk and alone _

_ Two: Don’t let him in _

_ You’ll have to kick him out again _

_ Three: Don’t be his friend _

_ You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning _

_ And if you’re under him, you ain’t gettin’ over him _

 

“ I got new rules, I count ’em!” Harry screamed along with the others.

Harry knew he was by no means the best dancer  — or as Niall rudely pointed out, was a good dancer — but he couldn’t care less. It was the end of the term and when Niall told him about a house party hosted by a senior, who was he to pass on it?

He accepted a proffered shot, reveling in the cheers as he tossed his head back and drank. Harry knew he would regret the decision in the morning, but it was a problem for future him.

“H, you’re a fall down mess!” shouted his mate Josh.

“I’m beautiful!” Harry yelled in response, causing laughter to erupt around him. He grinned.

“I dare you to —” Josh began.

“What?” he said, pointing to his ear.

“I dare you to yell ‘Daddy!’” Josh said, loud enough for others in close proximity to hear.

Harry turned bright red as everyone around ooed, keeping to the rhythm of the song. He blinked several times before grinning, knowing that Josh was not expecting him to do it.

He took a deep breath, watching Josh’s eyes widen.

“DADDY!” Harry shouted, making heads turn in surprise and several people choke on their drinks. If he thought people were surprised by his outburst, he wished he thought to record their reactions when the response came:

“YES, BABY?”

Harry whipped his head around, scanning the crowd of people. He did not see anyone immediately, until his gaze fell upon a blue-eyed boy who was smirking at him.

Harry swallowed. He recognized the boy as Louis Tomlinson. A senior and the school’s best football player. He was the captain the last three years, even though it was unheard of for an underclassman to lead the squad. Somehow, the older students didn’t mind, though. Louis simply had an aura about him that made people realize he was a natural-born leader.

Louis arched an eyebrow and Harry took that as his invitation to go over. He made his way through the crowd to the armchair that Louis was casually perched atop.

“Erm — hello,” said Harry, internally groaning at his awkwardness. There he was stood in front of Louis Tomlinson, appearing like an incontinent fool.

“Hi,” said Louis, easily. Harry was relieved when Louis’ smirk was replaced by a genuine smile. He felt more at ease. “Having a good time, then?”

“Yeah,” exhaled Harry, glancing to the side before looking at Louis again. “The place is brilliant. I can’t believe how massive it is.”

“Would you like a tour?” Harry must have looked as surprised as he felt because Louis elaborated. “Unless, of course, you wanted to share any other kinks first?”

Harry flushed and shook his head, and Louis just grinned wider.

“Follow me.”

 

***

 

“A  _ pool _ ?” gasped Harry, in amazement. Louis already showed him the library, the game room and the cinema. Now, they were in the pool  _ room _ . An actual indoor pool. Harry couldn’t wrap his head around any of it.

“Pretty sick, yeah?”

“Sick is an understatement,” said Harry, and Louis chuckled. “How’d you even find this place? And are we supposed to be back here?”

“I know the lad hosting the party. He won’t mind,” Louis replied. “How sober are you?”

“Decently, unfortunately. Why?”

“Want to go for a swim?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“I don’t have any trunks,” he said, stupidly. Louis smirked.

“Good. I was worried for a second that I’d be the only one bare-arsed.”

Before Harry could register Louis’ words, the boy unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his golden, toned torso. Harry knew he was completely transparent, but he was transfixed by the golden glow of Louis’ skin.

That was, until Louis slid off his trousers to reveal he was not wearing any pants.

“Christ,” said Harry, before he could stop himself. Louis burst out laughing and Harry knew in that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life making that sound come out of Louis.

Perhaps among other ones.

“Hurry up, Styles. Don’t make me bashful,” teased Louis. Harry watched as Louis turned and with a running start, cannon-balled into the pool. Harry watched the ripples disperse out until Louis’ head emerged again and he flipped his wet fringe to the side of his face.

“Coming?”

Harry swallowed again, willing himself not to humiliate himself by getting hard at Louis’ words. He lifted his shirt over his head and then after toeing off his shoes, pulled down his trousers and pants together. He looked up and saw Louis’ unabashed gaze resting on his cock.

“Should I ask if I measure up or would I be setting myself up for disappointment?” asked Harry with more confidence than he felt. Louis licked his lips.

“Get in here,” was all Louis said.

Following Louis’ lead, Harry jumped in and when he emerged, he saw Louis laughing again.

“You look like a baby Tarzan!”

Harry pouted.

“Yeah, well, I reckon that makes you Peter Pan.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

“You’re … spritely,” Harry said, grinning. Louis laughed.

“I’ll take it. Never growing old? Sounds good to me.”

Harry watched as Louis began swimming the backstroke across the length of the pool. Harry was no fool. He knew Louis’ endgame was for him to focus on the thick cock that rested on Louis’ belly. Harry could feel his own swelling at the thought and was glad to be submerged.

He then remembered something.

“How do you know who I am?” he asked, swimming toward Louis.

“You’re kind of a legend in your year, lad,” Louis said, running his hands through his hair so it slicked back. Harry thought he looked damn good like that. “I also know … erm …”

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Right. You were on the football squad with Dean.” Louis looked apologetic. “Don’t be sorry or pity me. I’m not made of glass and don’t break that easily.”

“I believe that,” said Louis, solemnly. “Still, it was rotten of him. Same for that arsehole Nick. You deserve better than that cheating scum.”

“Thanks,” said Harry, taken aback by the passion in Louis’ voice. “Figured you’d be upset about the squad being thrown off what with him being tossed out.” Louis shook his head.

“He was rubbish. Coach played him because he was a senior. Couldn’t take orders for shit.”

“Yeah, he liked giving them,” said Harry, realizing afterwards he perhaps revealed too much.

Louis was silent for a moment, treading water and staring at Harry.

“Did you like taking them?” Louis asked, and Harry nearly choked on the water.

“Erm — depends on the order, I suppose.” Louis raised an eyebrow, clearly asking for more details. “I think what I shouted earlier gives a pretty good idea that I like to beg for it.”

“Hmm,” Louis hummed. Harry held his breath as Louis treaded closer to him. “What kind of things do you like begging for?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond and emitted a gasp when he felt Louis’ veiny hand wrap around his cock under water. He mewled as Louis thumbed at the head.

“Like being spanked,” gasped Harry, throwing his head back. He felt Louis’ lips on his neck. “Like being told I can’t come until I’m given permission. Like … like to be used. Like knowing I’m making someone feel pleasure.”

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis said, lowly. Harry squeaked when he felt Louis bite his neck. “That’s fucking hot.”

“Y-You’re hot, Lou.” He felt Louis’ lips form a smile on his neck. “W-Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah? How many times do you think I could make you come, baby?”

“Two times is my record, Daddy.” Louis hissed, biting Harry’s ear.

“Three tonight, then,” growled Louis. He turned them around so that Harry’s back was against the wall and his legs wrapped around Louis’ waist. All that kept them afloat was one of Louis’ biceps balanced on the wall.

“Gonna open you up and make you come from just my fingers, baby. That OK?”

“Yes,” Harry exhaled. He let out a cry as Louis immediately slipped one finger in and started stretching his hole. “Fuck, Daddy. Your finger is s-so long.”

“Thank you, baby,” Louis replied, finger-fucking him with vigor. Harry’s cock was painfully hard as Louis ground them up against each other.

It was not long before Louis was scissoring him with two fingers and then stretching him fully with three whole fingers. Harry was a panting mess, not sure what was pool water and what was sweat. He rode Louis’ fingers the best he could as the water splashed out of the pool.

“You going to come for your daddy?” Louis whispered in his ear. Harry nodded.

“Y-Yes, Daddy. I’m close. Fingers fill me so well.”

“Come, baby. Come in the pool for me.”

Harry let out a shout as his cock twitched and spilled come into the pool. Louis also came moments later, and they watched as the whiteness floated to the top and mixed together.

“That’s one, baby,” said Louis, biting his earlobe.

“How do you want me now, Daddy?” Harry said, slipping into the role.

Louis must have realized that, too, likely based on the glassiness Harry was told his eyes become when he slips under.

“Come sit on the side for a moment with me, Haz,” said Louis, extracting his fingers from Harry’s hole. Harry whimpered at the loss, but allowed himself to be lifted out of the pool.

“What’s wrong? Did you not like it?”

“No, of course I liked it, baby. Nothing like that,” said Louis, hopping next to him. Harry watched as Louis’ now soft cock landed on the other boy’s thigh. “I wanted to see how you feel and to ask what is your safe word.”

Harry felt something bubble inside of him as the haze gradually lifted. Warmth spread throughout his body.

“I feel good.  _ Really _ good, Lou,” he replied. Louis smiled. “I … I don’t have a safe word.”

Louis looked surprised.

“I thought you said —”

“He never asked for one.”

Louis pursed his lips.

“I want you to have one. Your partner should always know your limits. What would you like yours to be?”

Harry blinked, trying to focus on the question and not get emotional from Louis’ statement.

“Blue,” he settled on, determinedly. “Like your eyes.”

He began feeling slightly self-conscious as Louis stared at him until Louis leaned forward slowly and — once he was sure to give Harry a chance to retreat — connected their lips.

Harry was not unfamiliar with kissing. Now at the age of 16, he kissed two other people, which included Dean and some girl in his year when he was 12. This, though, was different. It wasn’t sloppy and inexperienced like his first kiss. It wasn’t rushed and perfunctory like it always felt when he was with Dean.

Now, Louis was kissing him tenderly and with so much affection that Harry felt they knew each other intimately for years. He never wanted it to end, so it was with regret when they finally separated to catch their breaths. He noted the length of Louis’ eyelashes as their foreheads remained touching.

“You’re a good kisser,” said Harry when they finally retreated back.

“Likewise,” said Louis, with a smile. “Can I ask you something, Haz? You can tell me to fuck off, too, if it’s too personal.”

“Haz,” Harry repeated, momentarily ignoring the question. “I like that.” Louis beamed. “Sorry, your question?”

“Ehm — why …” Louis faltered. “Why did you …” Harry nodded in encouragement. “Why Dean? What’d you see in him?”

Harry rolled his lips thoughtfully. He was not bothered by the question, surprisingly. Perhaps, though, because it was not asked out of judgment like if Niall were to ask him. Rather, it was asked with genuine curiosity and, if he was not mistaken, out of a place of concern.

“He gave pretty fantastic head,” Harry finally replied, honestly. Louis choked on air and Harry laughed. “You wanted an honest answer, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m just … you look like a cherub. I never imagined that sort of thing coming out of your mouth!”

“Louis,” said Harry, seriously. “You just had three fingers up my arse and got me panting and calling you ‘Daddy.’ If there were ever a glass shattering moment —”

“Alright, point taken,” said Louis, turning red.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, “I thought I loved him. I’m not so sure, in hindsight. Can you really love someone if you’re not equals? I don’t think so. Even when we purposefully role-played, he never … he never cared enough to ask me how I was or for a safe word like you did, and you and I just met tonight. I’m rambling.”

Louis shook his head.

“You’re making complete sense,” said Louis. “For the record, I agree. I think mutual respect is important in any relationship, romantic or otherwise. Also … although I’m sorry that he hurt you, I can’t say I’m entirely sorry that it didn’t work out. Otherwise …” Louis looked at him bashfully and he felt his heart flutter.

“I’m glad we met tonight, Lou,” said Harry sincerely.

They fell into a comfortable silence, their feet lazily swaying in the water.

“Daddy?” said Harry eventually. He felt Louis still beside him.

“Yes, b-baby?”

He looked over at Louis to see the other boy’s gaze down on his cock, which he was slowly stroking. He let out a sigh when he slid his nail into the slit and released some pre-come.

“Would like you to punish me for being so filthy.” He watched as Louis’ Adam’s Apple bobbed.

“Yeah?” Louis replied, and Harry nodded. “On your knees and no touching yourself.”

Harry obliged immediately, his cock hard and heavy on his belly. He knelt on the cold floor, fully aware that anyone could walk in at any moment and see them in their current situation.

“You want your daddy to spank you?” Louis said.

“Yes, sir,” breathed Harry, and he heard Louis groan.

“Fuck, you’re a menace, Haz.” He smiled to himself. “Want you to count for me. Ten spanks.

“Yes, Daddy, I will,” said Harry, wiggling his bum slightly. He spurted some pre-come when Louis pinched him.

“You’ll come when I complete 10 spanks. Alright?”

“Yes.”

“Yes …?”

“Yes, Daddy, I will,” Harry repeated, thickly.

“Good, darling.” Suddenly, he felt one of Louis’ hands come down hard on his right cheek.

“One,” gasped Harry, arching his back. “Fuck, Daddy!”

“Quiet, baby. Don’t want anyone to hear … do  _ you _ ?”

Harry was silent for a beat too long and Louis hummed before slapping his other arse.

“Naughty boy, Haz,” said Louis, as he squeaked, “ _ Two _ !” “Quite the exhibitionist, eh?”

“Like being naughty, Daddy. Let them know I’m yours.”

_ Three _ .  _ Four _ .  _ Five _ .

“All mine, Haz,” said Louis, gruffly. “Can even see your soft, pink hole. So eager for me.”

Harry heard a slurping sound and nearly came on the spot when he felt Louis’ tongue pressing into his still twitching hole.

“L-Lou, I’ll —”

“You’re not going to come,” said Louis, withdrawing from his arse. Harry moaned. “You promised and Daddy doesn’t like it when you break promises.”

“I won’t come, Daddy. I swear it.”

“What’s your color for how you’re feeling, Haz? Green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop.”

“Green,” slurred Harry, starting to feel blissed out. “Feel great. Again.”

_ Six _ .  _ Seven _ .

“Eight!” whimpered Harry, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“You getting close, Haz? You’re doing so well, my love.” Harry preened.

“So close, Daddy. Can’t wait to come again for you. Make you proud.”

_ Nine _ .

“Last one, baby. You ready?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Louis’ hand came down on his now sore arse. “T-Ten!”

He felt Louis roll him over and felt arms suddenly around him. He leaned against Louis’ hard, muscular body and let himself relax into Louis’ embrace. He never felt so comfortable.

“Can you stand, Haz?”

“Y-Yeah,” said Harry, shakily. He allowed Louis to help him up and then guide him to a chair. “Where are you going?”

“Just to the fridge,” said Louis. He watched the sway of Louis’ full, gorgeous bare arse as he walked in the other direction. Moments later, Louis returned with two bottles of water. He opened one and gave it to Harry.

“Don’t want you to get dehydrated,” explained Louis, and Harry leaned forward to kiss him. “What was that for?”

“For being considerate.” Louis looked off to the side.

“It’s the bare minimum, Haz. Promise that whomever you’re ever with that you’ll expect them to take care of you like you deserve.”

Harry nodded, looking at the water bottle so he did not have to look at Louis’ somber eyes.

“Have you dated?”

“A bit,” said Louis. “One boy before high school. A couple of shorter intermittent ones since. Nothing really stuck.”

“How come?”

Louis thought for a few moments.

“It was just … I just knew. I can’t really explain it. Like you know when you just … don’t see it in someone’s eyes. Like you know they’re just not it and you might want them to be, but you can’t avoid the truth of it.”

Harry could not say he fully knew that feeling. Dean was his only actual relationship and that ended abruptly when he thought it would last forever. Then again …

“I think I know what you mean,” he finally said. Louis glanced at him. “Not with a relationship, but … when I knew I liked blokes. I couldn’t see what I was looking for with any girl like all of the other lads seemed to see.”

Louis smiled.

“I was the same. Me mum was practically ready to throw a party when I told her. Said she knew for ages and was just waiting for me to tell her.”

Harry smiled absentmindedly. He felt a hand on his leg and Louis’ thumb gently stroking his thigh. He did not make eye contact, though.

“Haz.”

“Yeah?” he said, his voice betraying him by cracking. “Fucking hell.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry for —”

“You have no reason to apologize. It’s not like that. I know my parents will be fine with it, they’ve said as much.”

“But?”

“I’m not ready to have that  _ talk _ . I don’t want there to have to be a talk. I know I’m gay. I’m pretty sure they know I’m gay. Sure, it’s maybe an excuse, but why isn’t that enough?”

“Did you ever bring Dean home?” Harry shook his head.

“The first sex talk was bad enough. I’ve tried to put off the ‘gay sex’ one as long as possible.”

They fell into silence until he finally sighed and looked at Louis.

“You must think I’m ridiculous.”

Louis shook his head.

“I think you’re 16.” Harry grimaced. “What?”

“You realize you sound about 40 when you put it like that? You’re only two years older, Lou.”

“Alright, alright. Still, though. I’m not judging. You’ll talk to them about it when you feel you’re ready. I know that’s what I did. I will say, though … life is short. Too short sometimes. It’s not worth tearing yourself up over it, especially if you’re certain they’ll love you.”

“They will,” said Harry with absolutely certainty. He focused on the pattern Louis’ thumb traced on his thigh. He grabbed Louis’ hand and brought it up to kiss Louis’ knuckles. “Thank you.”

Louis’ gaze softened, and the other boy nodded.

“So,” said Harry, after a drawn out silence.

“So?” said Louis skeptically. Harry gave him a look and Louis barked out a laugh. “You’re insatiable!”

“I seem to recall a certain someone wanting to make me come three times,” countered Harry. He took Louis’ hand, which was still in his own, and began suckling on Louis’ pointer finger. He smirked around it when he saw Louis’ hand grab the base of his own cock. Harry let off Louis’ finger with a pop.

“Christ, Haz.” Harry smiled sweetly.

“Want to ride you,” he said, firmly. “You have a condom?”

“Yeah,” said Louis, hurrying over to where he left his pants.

 

***

 

“You all right, baby?” asked Louis.

Harry just bottomed out on Louis’ cock. The two of them were laying on one of the lounge chairs and Harry wiggled his bum slightly to adjust, just missing his prostate.

“Yeah,” he exhaled, digging his nails into Louis’ chest. “Fill me up so well, Daddy.”

“I’m glad, baby,” said Louis, dragging his hips tantalizingly slow. “Make Daddy feel so good. Better than anyone else. Love to see you on my cock.”

Harry threw his head back and rolled his hips, seeing stars when Louis’ cock hit his prostate perfectly and letting out a shout.

“There, Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

That was all the encouragement Louis needed. The pairs’ lips connected and the only sound Harry heard while Louis thrust into him rhythmically was the sound of blood rushing to his ears and the slap of Louis’ full balls against his skin. Harry reached a hand beneath them to fondle them and Louis bit down on Harry’s lip. He squeezed them and Louis cursed.

“Fuck Haz. You — You’re s-so  _ hot _ .”

Harry did not respond, continuing to gyrate his hips in figure ‘8’ movements. He could feel himself creeping toward the edge increasingly fast, but didn’t want it to end.

“Flip, Daddy?”

Louis obliged without question. Suddenly, Harry’s legs were over his head and Louis was pounding into him furiously, making Harry’s toes curl in anticipation. He could get drunk on Louis’ lips alone and the other boy’s scent was intoxicating.

“Want you to come with me inside you, Haz. Can you do that, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, yes! Right there, Daddy!”

As Louis continued to thrust into the same spot, Harry felt himself unravel until he was spilling ribbons of come up his chest to just below his chin. Mere moments later, he felt considerable warmth as Louis spilled into the condom and rode out both of their highs.

 

***

 

“Niall is probably having a fit wondering where I am,” Harry laughed, some time later. The two of them were laying on the lounge chair, legs intertwined as Louis played with their fingers. “The last time he saw me, I was trashed and Josh probably told him that I drunkenly shouted ‘Daddy’ to strangers. Granted, I’d probably do that sober …”

Louis laughed, the sound echoing long after he finished.

“Niall’s a good lad. I’m sure he’ll trust you’re fine.” Harry looked at him in surprise.

“You know Niall?” Louis nodded.

“Yeah, I’m the one who invited him.”

“Wait …” Harry’s brain was still slightly foggy, but the smile on Louis’ face was unmistakable.

“Go on.”

“This is …” Louis nodded. “… Your  _ house _ ?”

“Reckon so. I hope you won’t begrudge me, though, for not being a proper gentleman and taking you up to my room. I got the impression you liked more of a … shall we say, risk?”

Harry smacked his shoulder.

“Shut it, don’t tease me.”

“Never,” said Louis, fondly, but Harry could detect the seriousness. “I also think it’s hot. The risk, I mean. Never knowing if you’ll get caught.”

“Yeah?”

Louis nodded.

“Always wondered what it would be like to …” Louis trailed off, winking at him suggestively.

“To what?” Harry said, grinning.

“You ever wear a vibrating butt plug?”

 

***

 

“Harry, lad, where were you?” shouted Niall. “Why’s your hair all wet?”

“Went for a swim,” said Harry, his voice trembling.

“See you met Tommo, as well. Thanks for the invite, mate!”

He watched as Louis and Niall embraced, Louis’ hand never leaving the small of his back. He was unsure if he was focused more on that or the bright pink vibrator shoved up his arse that was set to high.

“Any time, lad. Glad you’re having a good time. Harry and I had some fun of our own, too.”

“Yeah? That’s —” Niall paused. “No, never mind. I don’t want to know. Your eyes are blown to Jupiter and I’m not drunk enough for details.”

“Don’t worry, Niall,” said Harry, blinking rapidly. “But I wouldn’t go for a swim tonight.”

“Fucking Christ —”

Harry and Louis both laughed as Niall walked off cursing in the other direction.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked, patting his arse gently two times. Harry whimpered.

“So good, Daddy,” he said, louder than he perhaps should. Louis’ eyes darted around.

“Feeling close?”

“S-So close. Gonna come in my pants like you want.”

“You’re so obedient,” said Louis, sitting down. He brought Harry down to straddle his lap and subtly cupped his cock. “I love that, Haz.”

“Look,” whispered Harry. He directed Louis’ attention to another dark corner of the room where a couple was in the same position as them, but … with less clothing.

“Shite,” laughed Louis. “They better not leave a mess or mum will —”

“Think you’re brave enough?”

Louis’ eyes widened and looked at Harry in shock.

“You —”

“It’d be hot. You’re never going to see these people again.”

“You will,” Louis reminded him.

“And they’ll know I was with the hottest bloke in our school.” Louis laughed.

“Oh, so I’m a trophy, am I?” Harry gasped as Louis pulled down his pants. “Think you can —” Harry whimpered as Louis removed the vibrator and after putting on a condom, slipped his cock inside. “— Show me off?”

“Fuck, Daddy.”

“Can’t. Believe. I’m. Fucking. You. Again,” grunted Louis, as Harry bounced eagerly on his lap.

“Where anyone can see,” sighed Harry, his cock an angry shade of red.

“Bet you’d love it to have an audience, baby,” said Louis. “Someone to see how well your daddy fucks you? How much I —” Louis froze.

“Lou, what’s —?” He noticed Louis looking in the other direction and followed his gaze to …

Dean.

The other boy, who must have gotten invited by one of the football players, looked like a deer caught in headlights. Harry raised an eyebrow, grinding down on Louis’ cock while keeping eye contact.

“Harry, don’t, I’ll —”

“Good. Loved it when you came in me last time,” said Harry, his voice loud enough to carry. His words were enough to stir Dean and send him running from the room. Harry looked at Louis again. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah … but are you?”

“Like I said, Louis, there’s nothing left there.” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ chest and swiveled his hips like they were continuing a dance that was momentarily interrupted. “I’m moved on to … well,  _ bigger and better _ things.”

Louis snorted.

“Please let that apply to me, please let that apply to me,” Louis mock-prayed. Harry laughed, kissing Louis’ temple.

“Are you going to finish the job, Tomlinson, or am I going to have to look elsewhere?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

 

***

 

“You sure you’re OK to get home?” asked Louis, later that night. “You’re welcome to stay. Both you and Niall.”

“Thanks, but he called an Uber. Besides, if we don’t go back to his, then Mrs. Horan will call my mum and they’ll both have fits.” Harry just shook his head and Louis laughed.

“Alright. I’ll see you …?”

“Monday? I’d say this weekend, but I’ve got plans with my sister. She’s visiting from uni.”

“Monday, it is. I’ll text you.”

Harry smiled as Louis pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He slid his fingers into Louis’ still damp locks and tugged slightly, eliciting a moan from Louis. Just then, Niall shouted from the road that their Uber arrived. They pulled apart.

“Easy, Daddy,” Harry whispered. “Plenty of time for that.”

“Fucking menace,” grumbled Louis, and he laughed.

“Oh, and by the way, Lou?” Harry said, as he was nearly halfway down the driveway. Louis looked at him expectantly. “You doubled my record.” He glanced at the subtle outline of his and then Louis’ cock, which he noticed twitch. “Have fun dealing with that.”

Harry ran down the driveway laughing as Louis shouted:

“I’ll deal with you later!”


End file.
